


[配偶文系列] AU-Spouse Privilege  *lof backup*

by orphan_account



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M, OOC, 套着大韩民国外衣的英美法庭, 小鹿徐总夫妻手撕司法体系, 没有三观
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: '黑‘鹿。和徐总做了交易，要联手继承巨额财产的夫妇，如何手撕司法体系，逃脱法律制裁，走上人生巅峰的故事（误
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

陆东植和徐仁宇登记结婚了，就在徐仁宇被捕入狱前。  
事情发身在陆东植开着车，准备把捆得结结实实的徐仁宇扔到宝景面前，给这个荒诞又恐怖的噩梦划下句号的时候。  
徐仁宇即便是被捆起来，还是不老实。他先是对着陆东植骂骂咧咧，看着陆东植四处翻找东西堵他的嘴，而且目光落在自己袜子上的时候，终于收了声。  
陆东植按着喇叭，一心只想快点再快点地甩掉后座的烫手山芋。烫手山芋在安静十分钟后，再次开口，“东植xi，我们做个交易怎么样？”  
“你不想被塞臭袜子，就继续保持安静。”陆东植翻了翻白眼，“别耍滑头。”  
“我有个想法，保证我们俩都不吃亏。”徐仁宇继续蛊惑着，“在任何情况下争取利益最大化，难道不是一个操盘手的尊严么？”  
“徐理事，你是不是知道自己即将牢底坐穿，吓傻了？”陆东植觉得有点好笑，这个时候和他说职业理想？  
“我杀了我父亲，所以我没办法继承他的财产。”徐仁宇自顾自地说了起来，“但是只有你作证，或者交出那个证据，我才会被判有罪。”  
“到了这个时候，你觉得我有什么理由不把证据交出去，以及不出庭作证让你能够在监狱里安度下半生？”陆东植回头瞥了姿势有些扭曲的徐仁宇，嘲笑了起来。  
“如果我没在法律上被定罪，我依然拥有继承权。老头子的遗嘱，我看到了。”徐仁宇继续说着，“他除了留给徐智勋一百亿韩币以外，剩下的都给了我。我可以分一半给你。”  
陆东植没有回答。但是他也没有急着拒绝，徐仁宇知道对方有些动心了。  
“你看，我只是让你不要交出杀老头子的证据。我照样会因为其他的谋杀罪名被判刑。”徐仁宇仿佛在说一支股票交易价格般轻巧，“从结果上看，你抓住了我。并且，你会分得一笔钱，一笔你无法想象的巨款。”  
车继续开着，徐仁宇继续给陆东植洗脑，“东植xi，你从失忆，然后卷入这个事情中来吃了不少苦吧。你们家经济条件也不好，你在大韩证券干死干活是为什么？不就为了钱吗？你牺牲了这么多，是不是该为自己想想。”  
陆东植突然刹车，徐仁宇因为惯性从后座上摔了下来，“阿西，你不要突然停车啊！”  
“不是这个问题，”陆东植凑到徐仁宇的面前，“你要怎么保证我按你说的做了以后，我能拿到我的钱。”  
徐仁宇咧嘴笑得有点瘆人，“这个简单，我们俩结婚就行。”  
陆东植也笑了起来，拍了拍徐仁宇的脸，给了他一个wink，“徐理事，梦醒了。”  
“你和我结婚以后，因为配偶特权就不能指证我。而且作为我的丈夫，你当然可以在离婚的时候分我至少一半的财产，如果没有婚前协议，那我们婚姻关系超过6年，离婚时你自然能分到5成以上的我的财产。你可以去查法律啊！”徐仁宇连珠炮似的发言，生怕陆东植不再考虑。  
陆东植歪了歪头，“6年？太久了吧。”  
“我在牢里，你在外面，谁会关心我们有没有夫妻之实。你想和谁就和谁在一起。除了是我名义上的配偶，其他都不变。”徐仁宇也忍不住翻了白眼，这个人总是有时候聪明的很，有时候又很蠢，让人受不了。  
陆东植思索良久，看了眼徐仁宇后点点头，“成交。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

陆东植于是在公路中间变道，一路加速开回徐仁宇和他自己的家中，拿好了所有登记结婚所需的证明后直奔宝景执勤的派出所不远的民政局。  
毕竟自己挂了十几个宝景打来的电话，在她附近办事的话，一会儿送徐仁宇去警局也快一点。现在全城的警察大概都在找他和徐仁宇把，陆东植有些心虚。不过他还是很满意自己对地理环境的熟识，快速定位最佳地理位置的民政局。  
“你好，我们登记结婚。”为了不让人起疑心，陆东植解开了徐仁宇捆在身上的绳子，改把两人的手捆在一起。  
“我们快下班了，明天再来吧。”里面的工作人员站起身抱歉地笑了笑。  
“不行，我们今天就要登记，麻烦你帮帮忙吧。”徐仁宇努力保持微笑，额头青筋已然暴起。  
“啊，可是系统都关闭了…只有手工办理，但是还有三分钟我们就下班了，来不及啊。。”工作人员也有些恼火，这两个人怎么那么烦，今天登记明天登记有什么不一样吗。  
“姐姐！”陆东植突然越过柜台，拉住工作人员的袖子，“我很爱很爱他，你知道吗？”  
工作人员被唬住了，愣愣地点点头。  
“可是他爸爸不同意我们结婚啊！他们说我带坏了他们的儿子，是个可恶的同性恋。”陆东植泫然欲泣之时，徐仁宇非常配合地用空着地那只手摸了摸陆东植的脸，用同样恳求地目光看着工作人员。  
“这次，趁着他爸爸去乡下度假，我们才拿了身份证户口本来登记结婚的！明天他爸爸回来了，我们又不知道什么时候才能登记结婚，正式结为夫夫了啊！”陆东植越说越伤心，眼泪扑簌簌地掉着，“我想合法地站在他的身边，在他需要我的时候陪在他身旁，在他手术的时候替他签字。呜呜呜呜呜。在他葬礼的时候能坐在第一排以家属的身份，而不是偷偷躲在角落里痛不欲生啊！！呜呜呜呜”  
工作人员被他这么一通情真意切地告白搅得方寸大乱，全然无视了这个漏洞百出甚至荒谬的故事。“证件都带了吧，快点拿出来，我给你们办。”  
陆东植错了搓鼻子，破涕为笑，“谢谢你呀。”  
一旁的徐仁宇倒是看呆了，趁着工作人员走进里间复印资料的时候，他悄声问陆东植，“你刚刚那出是？？”  
“Loving.”陆东植神秘兮兮地说着，“难得看个爱情片，没想居然在今天派上用了。”  
\------------------------------  
当他们拿着新出炉的结婚证走出民政局大门的时候，外面已经停满了警车。沈宝静站在最前方满脸的疑问，“东植xi，你在这里干什么？”  
“我们刚刚结婚了。”徐仁宇看着沈宝静露出了灿烂的笑容，挥了挥手里的结婚证。  
沈宝静一脸不可置信地抢过来。结婚证上端端正正地写着陆东植和徐仁宇的大名和注册结婚日期，而时间戳印就是12分钟前。她转向陆东植，等着他做出一个解释。  
“宝静。”陆东植严肃地看着女警，“我是有苦衷的。”  
“啪” 一个响亮的巴掌甩在了陆东植的脸上，沈宝静指着徐仁宇却看着陆东植，“他把你害的那么惨，你都忘了吗？他杀了那么多人，你也忘了吗？他像捏死蚂蚁一样杀人，你现在和他结婚？？你有什么苦衷？？”  
陆东植脸上阴晴不定，最后回归于一个淡淡地表情，“我爱他。”  
这回连徐仁宇都转过头看着他。  
沈宝静强忍着眼眶里的泪水，“那之前那些，那些都是什么？”  
“之前有什么？除了和宝静xi一起查案之外的搭档，好朋友之外，我们并没有其他关系啊。” 陆东植微微地笑了起来，“宝静xi，我恨死这个男人了。”他看着徐仁宇，那双弯弯的眼睛笑成了一条缝，鼻子也跟着皱了起来，“可我也爱惨了他。”  
\------------------------------------------  
因为陆东植和徐仁宇的婚姻关系，徐仁宇作为陆东植的配偶，享有配偶的特权保护。检方不得传唤陆东植并要求他出庭指证徐仁宇。  
所谓“配偶特权”就是这么个有意思的东西。哪怕枕边人大胆和你坦白了杀人放火，也不能出庭作证。即便给了证词，也会被排除在证据之外。  
今天是第三次开庭，正要进入交叉询问的环节。徐仁宇坐在被告的一边，扯了一个微笑。老头子曾使用这个招数让妈妈闭嘴，但他做梦都想不到，这样的招数会被用在审判自己被杀的案子上吧？徐仁宇越想越好笑，忍不住笑出了声。  
“肃静！肃静！”法官敲着木槌，皱着眉看着拼命憋笑的徐仁宇，“被告，你有什么问题吗？”  
“没有。”徐仁宇恢复了表情，温和地回应着，身旁的律师在纸上写着，“怎么了？” 徐仁宇只是摇摇头。这种好笑的事，怎么能随便说给别人听呢。他转过头去，陆东植就坐在他身后的旁听席上。  
其实徐仁宇倒是很惊讶，陆东植对分这笔钱的执着和投入程度超乎他的想象。不仅旁听了到目前所有的提审和开庭，甚至在提审法官面前替他求情要求保释。不过由于指控罪名的严重程度，最终法官驳回了法律提出的保释。他的律师说，检控官找过陆东植，虽然不知道说了什么，但多半是希望他能以某种不违反配偶特权的形式作证吧。不过据说陆东植都拒绝了，连大陪审团审查都没有出席。在没有关键证人和证据的情况下，大陪审团居然还能决定起诉他一级谋杀，律师说检方这次不好对付。不过最重要的依然是审判，只要赢得审判的胜利，前期不管怎样都无所谓。  
徐仁宇从来不觉得自己需要别人弱小而赢得胜利。他向来都是强者。更重要的是，他一直都是胜利的那个人。这次也不例外。他根本不在乎前面的7宗杀人案，承认了又如何，但是老头子这件事上，他要彻彻底底的赢得胜利。他杀了这个控制禁锢折磨了他35年的人，但是法律依然奈何不了他。  
LOSE THE BATTLE, WIN THE WAR.  
这场弑父的审判，就是他的最后一站，而他势在必得。


	3. Chapter 3

“法官大人，辨方传控方证人沈宝静警长。”  
一直在等候在法庭外的女警推门走了进来。在之前，由控方直接询问的环节中，沈宝静将出警后到达徐仁宇家的情况完整地叙述了一遍。女警清晰有条理地叙述，以及平静的神态显然博得了陪审团的好感。徐仁宇看到有几个陪审团甚至不自觉地点起了头。尤其是当沈宝静说出，“在向滞留在案发现场的陆东植询问的时候，他承认开枪射杀徐锺贤死者得，正是被告徐仁宇。” 陪审团成员都不约而同地看向了坐在被告席的徐仁宇，有几个人甚至露出了厌恶的眼神。  
徐仁宇换了个坐姿。这父女俩果然都很麻烦，他有些恨恨地想着。眼神不自觉变得凶狠起来。突然腿上被人拍了下，身边的律师示意他注意自己的表情。他虽然懊恼，但为了大局，还是放下了翘起来的腿，舒展了眉头。  
沈宝静再次宣誓后，徐仁宇的律师便信步走到女警面前开始了交叉询问的环节。  
“沈宝静警长，首先感谢你今天再次出庭。”

“不客气，这是我应尽的义务。”

“嗯，那我今天只想简单地问几个问题，可以吗？”

“可以。” 沈宝静平静地语气下是显而易见地蓄势待发。

辩护律师笑了笑，“你之前说案发当天出警到达受害者徐锺贤的寓所时，陆东植，也就是本案被告的配偶向你提及了，开枪射杀受害者的是被告，是不是？”

“是。”

“那他具体是怎么和你说的？”

“陆东植和我说，‘开枪的人是徐仁宇。’”

“这是原话？”

“是。”

  
“他这么说你就相信了？”

“我们到达现场的时候，陆东植在室外。从他的位置可以清晰地看到客厅，也就是案发第一现场。没有证据表明，他当时在说谎。”

“辨方要求出示检方的第5号E项证据。”

这是一段录影带，是徐锺贤被杀那天，警方出警时所拍摄的录像。辩护律师按下停顿建，画面停止在客厅落地窗外，陆东植和沈宝静都出现在了其中。

“这是当天的录像，没有问题吧？”

“是。”

“录像中的人，是你还有陆东植，对吗？”

“对。”

“你们当天到达现场的时间是下午3点40分左右，是不是？”

“是。”

“根据气象局的记录，当天天气状况良好，能见度高，并且有阳光——”

“反对！法官大人，辨方律师提这些问题究竟是要干什么？” 检控官出声打断了提问，徐仁宇也不知道自己的律师到底在卖什么关子。

“反对无效，不过辨方请快一点进入正题。” 就在徐仁宇还沉浸在思绪中时，法官给出了指示。

  
辩护律师点了点头，“沈宝静警长，请你再仔细地看一下这个画面中，落地玻璃的位置。” （图一黄色标记处）

[图1](https://henriettalouisphotographyphoto.files.wordpress.com/2020/01/wechat-image_20200107003757.jpg?w=939%22%20alt=%22%22%20class=%22wp-image-28%22/)

辩护律师指了指那个黄色位置， “请你告诉我，这个画面里，客厅里站了几个人？”

  
旁听席一阵骚动。沈宝静的脸色变得相当难看。她根本没办法看清落地玻璃窗里的情况。窗户因为反光的关系挡住了枪手站立的位置。  
“宝静不是问题。” 陆东植的声音突然出现在他的耳旁。他转过身看了看陆东植，后者对他微微地笑了一下。陆东植最近总是在自己看向他的时候，对自己露出那种亲昵的微笑。徐仁宇也反射性地笑了一下。突然想起之前沈宝静作证后，陆东植拉着自己的律师急切地说了些什么，律师看似有些为难但还是点点头答应了。  
自己现在的律师也是陆东植找来的，甚至为了能够征得徐仁宇的同意，矮个子卷毛居然以拆伙离婚威胁他同意。徐仁宇当时暗暗发誓，如果这个律师没能成功，他会当场杀了他还有那个雇他来的白痴。

“沈宝静警长，请你回答刚刚的问题。”

“反对！这根本说明不了什么？角度光线——” 检控官大声地反对，脸色相当不善。

“法官大人，控方这是在替证人作证吧？”辩护律师根本未理会检控的抗议，而看向了法官。

法官摇摇头，“控方，请你注意一下。陪审团将不理会刚刚控方的发言。证人，请你回答问题。”

“我、我不知道。”沈宝静几乎有些咬牙切齿。

“那有没有可能，陆东植根本没看清呢？”

“如果没看清，他为什么要说开枪的是徐仁宇呢？”沈宝静出言反击。

“沈宝静警长，请问你和陆东植的关系怎么样？”辩护律师突然换了个话题。

“反对！辩护律师问的问题和本案有关系吗？” 检控官再次出声反对。

“事关证人作证的心理状态, 法官大人。”

“反对无效，证人请回答。”

“我们之前是。。朋友。”沈宝静强迫自己冷静了下来。

“辨方要求出示新证据，第27号A项。” 

“反对！法官大人，辨方是故意伏击。”

“法官大人，事发突然，我们也是前不久才得到的这份证据。”

徐仁宇瞧着自己的律师从桌上拿起了一个文件夹，抽出一份递给了控方，然后又交给书记官一份。

“这是一份是沈宝静警长和陆东植先生之间为期三个月的通话以及短信记录。”

法官接过文件翻了下，随后看了眼旁听席的陆东植后说，“即便如此，辨方也应该向本庭申请延期开庭以便控方有时间准备。反对有效。该证据不得呈堂。”

沈宝静第一次看向了坐在旁听席上的陆东植。她眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛在看一个怪物。陆东植微微低下了头，看不清脸上的表情。徐仁宇当然知道，这种东西只可能是陆东植交出去的。

辩护律师似乎并不在意，他慢慢地走回辩护席，突然转身问道，“那你怎么形容你和被告的关系？”

沈宝静楞了一下，“我不懂你的意思？”

“你恨被告吗？”

“我是警察，他是嫌疑人。谈不上恨，抓他是我的责任。”

“是吗？就算他把你的父亲推下楼梯导致终身残障，你也不恨他？”

“反对！辨方在骚扰证人！”

“反对无效。但是辨方，你既然首先提到了这件事，之后控方也有权就此事进行质询。”

辩护律师点点头，以示同意。徐仁宇脸色却难看了起来。自己认为势在必得，就是因为他的律师说过这场审判只会就老头子被杀这一件事进行裁决，而其余7项被指控的罪名则不能提及，除非他的律师首先打开这个“大门”，控方才能就之前的案件进行询问，陪审团自然也不会知道他被指控的事情。但现在，他的律师亲手打开了大门。

“我是后来才知道徐仁宇是将我父亲推下楼的嫌疑犯，赶往徐锺贤案发现场的时候并不知道。”

“但是，沈宝静警长，提到陆东植说‘徐仁宇开枪‘这件事的，只有你一个人。也就是说只有你一个人听到他说了这句话。在换句话说，没有任何旁证和人证能证明陆东植确实说过这句话，对吧。”辩护律师紧追不放。

“现场还有另外一个证人。死者的儿子，徐志勋。他也给出了相同的证词，徐仁宇开枪杀害了他的父亲。” 

“徐志勋当初也被列为了重要参考对象不是吗？”

“是。但是事后查明他并不是凶手。”

“怎么查明的呢？”

“徐志勋没有杀他父亲的动机。其次，是。。陆东植的证词。” 

“根据鉴证科的记录，凶器的枪管和扳机上都发现了徐志勋的指纹。” 辨护律师指着显示屏说道，“你知道死者徐锺贤在死前曾修改遗嘱，将公司的大部分股权，市值1.6兆韩币（相当于95亿人民币）都留给了我的当事人，而只留了本金为一百亿韩币的信托基金给徐志勋。（相当于6000万人民币）。请问警方调查过这件事吗？”

“反对，传闻证据！”

“反对无效，证人请回答。”法官看着沈宝静，示意其回答问题。

女警深呼吸了一口气，“不，我不知道。”

“所以，你们在另外一个嫌疑人的嫌疑根本没排除的情况下，认定我的当事人就是凶手。还利用另外一位嫌疑人的证词来指证我的当事人。难道不是因为你憎恨我的当事人，对他有极大的偏见，才会在如此不合常理的情况下，拘捕我的当事人吗？警方就是这样办案的吗？”辩护律师抓住机会，连续发问。

“反对！”检控官大声抗议。

“我没有问题了。” 辩护律师朝着法官席微微欠身，便走回了座位。

“你想说我们冤枉了他？”沈宝静的声音变得尖利了起来。“他现在成了受害人了？！”

陪审团的表情难以捉摸，但是一开始对于沈宝静的赞许之色却消失的无影无踪。

徐仁宇看着沈宝静扭曲的脸，竟然觉得她有些可怜。有人将手搭在了自己的肩膀上，徐仁宇这次不用回头都知道，是陆东植。

徐仁宇这次没有犹豫，覆上了自己的手。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破车，非常破。非常非常破。

陆东植将冷水泼在脸上，希望自己发烫的脸颊能够降降温。自从他和徐仁宇达成那个交易以来，他一直都处于精神高度紧张的状态。时时刻刻不忘记自己是徐仁宇配偶，在人前尽职秀恩爱，在人后尽责帮他赢得这场审判的胜利。为了当一个合格的配偶，他还买了好几本诸如“如何做一个好妻子/丈夫”系列。感叹自己居然没去当演员，真是可惜。抬起头看着镜中的自己，一身深蓝色的贴合身材的丝质西装。为了配合演出，他特意订做了好几套不同的西服，就为了和徐仁宇来一出“琴瑟和鸣”的假象。比如今天，自己特地配合穿群青色西装的徐仁宇，戴了同色系的领带。这些，他告诉自己，都是为了能够顺利分得那笔钱。1.6兆韩币。这是刚刚听到的数据。分一半，是8千亿。陆东植对这个数字根本没有任何实际的概念。但他知道，这是他几辈子都不可能赚来的钱。所以，即便是对宝静有所歉意，他也可以毫不犹豫地将电话记录交出去。  
看着宝静被律师穷追猛打时，除了阵阵歉意外又有如释重负的感觉。她是控方最强有力的证人，如果她得不到陪审团的信任，那徐仁宇就被判有罪的几率就非常小。陆东植手都在微微地发抖，从小到大，除了自己失忆看日记外，从来没有像现在这样心跳过速，脑子都快不能思考的地步。  
而这一切，都是因为这个叫徐仁宇的人。陆东植闭了闭眼睛，想要挥开脑海中徐仁宇侧脸的画面。这种人，明明那么变态，为什么要生的那么好看呢。阿西！他又狠狠地往脸上泼水，暗骂自己胡思乱想。  
“东植xi，你可真是越来越让我刮目相看了。” 低沉的男声突然在他的耳边响起。  
“啊！！！！！” 陆东植吓了一大跳，从镜中看见了徐仁宇正站在自己身后。挂着那个熟悉的笑容，眼神里疯狂阴暗的样子都延伸到了眼角的褶子里。但，即便如此，这个人也能把西装穿到另一个境界。人靠衣装是不假，可是在徐仁宇这儿，一套衣服的价值是因为穿在了他的身上。  
“其实，徐理事。你有没有想过除一下鱼尾纹？” 陆东植突然没头没脑的说了句。  
“啊？” 徐仁宇被他这一问，“你说什么？”  
“显得年轻一点，也让陪审团会更喜欢吧?” 陆东植自顾自地继续说着，伸手抽了张纸不停地擦着手，“有好几位女士吧，刚刚休庭的时候，可都有好好看徐理事哦。”  
徐仁宇双手撑在洗脸池的台面上，正好将陆东植稳稳地圈住。他凑近陆东植，细细地打量了一会儿，“你，不会是吃醋了吧？”  
“吃，吃醋！？”陆东植瞬间结巴，“谁会吃醋啊，你脑子有洞吗？我吃什么醋，疯子！”说着伸手想要推开贴的有些太近的男人。  
“东植xi，其实我当时没有看错你对吧？”徐仁宇抓住陆东植的手腕，压回了洗手台上，“不管是演戏骗人，还是不择手段，你不都做得很完美吗？”  
“我是，我是为了钱！”陆东植不死心地挣扎着。徐仁宇紧紧地贴着他的正面，一只手撑在他的背后的洗手台上，另一只手紧紧抓住他的手，姿势相当暧昧。刚刚才降温的脸又莫名其妙的烧了起来。  
“为了钱能做到这个地步，我都想给你鼓掌了。”徐仁宇凑得越来越近，“你居然连那个女人的情分都不顾了？本来以为，你拿了钱还想找那个女人去呢。”  
“我和宝静不是那种关系！”陆东植尽力把头撇开。徐仁宇的呼吸重重地打在他的脸上，带着淡淡海洋香气。  
是自己上次拖律师带给他的香水。陆东植知道徐仁宇只有这一个选择，心里却还是有些窃喜。啊，自己为什么要窃喜。真的是因为29年没有恋爱，导致现在和人假扮夫妻却玩上瘾了吗？  
“徐理事，你靠得太近了。”陆东植最终放弃挣扎，转回脸看着徐仁宇，“别人进来看到了，像什么样子。”  
“我们是合法夫妻，他们能怎么样？”徐仁宇挑挑眉，“怎么，你还怕羞了？之前是谁在记者面前，不分场合的和我贴脸亲嘴的。”  
“你！？”陆东植简直无语，“那是演戏好吗，演戏！”  
“演戏你亲了我将近5分钟？”徐仁宇好整以暇地看着他，“还伸舌头。”  
“啊！！！不要说了，让开让开！”陆东植又大力挣扎起来，“我的敬业精神就是这样被践踏得嘛！要不是看在钱的份上——”  
“这也是看在钱的份上？” 徐仁宇伸手摸了把陆东植裆部，半勃起的状态隔着丝质的西裤一览无余，“又或是你的敬业精神？”  
“你，你不要吹气！”陆东植快要疯了，徐仁宇刚刚摸他什么地方，这个变态！  
“哦，我们东植xi不喜欢吹气，”徐仁宇恶意地往他耳边又吹了一下，“那你喜欢什么？说出来听听？”  
陆东植憋红了脸，水汪汪地眼睛瞥向徐仁宇，似怨怼又似撒娇，嘟起的嘴唇让人忍不住想要亲吻。徐仁宇突然觉得口干舌燥起来。  
“喂。。你不是吧”，陆东植突然意识到下半身被一个凸起的东西顶住了。既然不是他自己的，那只有一个可能。  
“嗯，我突然觉得也许偶尔履行下配偶的义务也不是坏事啊？”徐仁宇笑得很灿烂，“东植xi也很有状态不是吗？”说着还用自己的胯部蹭了陆东植几下。  
陆东植刚还想张嘴说话，就被一个湿热的亲吻堵住了嘴。徐仁宇的亲吻粗暴凶猛，带着令人窒息的温度，瞬间将陆东植的理智燃烧殆尽。陆东植来不及换气，就被肆意闯进他牙关的舌头再次夺走了呼吸。徐仁宇舔过他的牙齿，扫过上颚，最后紧紧地卷住陆东植无处安放的舌头吸吮了起来。  
陆东植哪里受过这样的待遇。他迷迷糊糊地想着，自己居然被个男人吻到腰软。一双手紧紧勾住徐仁宇的脖子，完全是任君享用的姿态。  
徐仁宇一边亲吻陆东植，一边解着陆东植的皮带。修长的手指沿着光滑细腻的布料探进了陆东植的西装裤内，试探着握住了发热跳动的柱体。陆东植像是突然清醒了过来，伸手想要拨开徐仁宇正握着他的阴茎不停肆虐的手。  
“不喜欢吗？”徐仁宇坏心眼地弹了下陆东植早就变得肿胀不堪的下体，贴着后者的嘴唇轻轻地吹着气，“你想怎么做？”  
陆东植留着最后一丝理智，摇了摇头，还是不停拉着徐仁宇得手，想让对方放过自己脆弱的胯间。  
“东植也想要的吧？”徐仁宇说着又狠狠地吻了下陆东植，接着说道，“我们是夫妇嘛。”  
眼前那张放大了数倍的英俊脸孔已经让陆东植丧失了思考能力，墨色双眼仿佛要将他的灵魂都吸走。最终陆东植丢盔弃甲，放弃了最后一丝理智，小声地呻吟着，“想，想舒服。。我想射”。  
“什么？我没听清楚。” 徐仁宇稍稍拉开距离，手上的动作也停了下来，“东植不说清楚，我不知道该怎么办哦。”  
啊，这个混蛋。陆东植一把抱住徐仁宇的脖子胡乱地啃了起来，“我说让我射啊，你这个——呜！”  
徐仁宇立刻反咬了回去。不仅电光火石之间夺回了主动权，为了方便动作，他单手托起陆东植的腰，让他坐上了洗手台，自己则顺势挤进了他的双腿之间。  
大理石冰凉的触感透过薄薄的西装裤传了过来，让陆东植忍不住打了个激灵，腿间的硬物也软了一半。徐仁宇拉起陆东植的手往那半软的地方摸去，边用比平时暗哑低沉的声音说道，“我们东植还是处男吧，呵呵。”  
陆东植根本顾不得什么羞耻，腿间的欲望得不到发泄，一次次地反复中断让他感到无端得烦躁。他拉起徐仁宇的领带，羞愤地喊着，“你倒是快点啊！”  
徐仁宇却好似没听到般得，慢慢摸着逐渐硬起来的阴茎，时不时得蹭几下渗出液体的龟头，却偏偏不给个痛快。  
“徐仁宇！！”陆东植实在受不了了，想伸手自己去解决，却被徐仁宇握住了不然他触碰账到发痛之处。  
“里面的人在干什么！！！快点开门！” 突然厕所的门被大力地敲了起来，外面有人不停地转动门把想要进来。  
陆东植这次真是被吓到了，他无助地看着徐仁宇，一脸欲求不满但又惊慌害怕的样子显得别具诱惑。徐仁宇拉起陆东植走进了隔间，完全不顾外面的动静，继续刚刚的动作。  
陆东植直推他，压低声音叫他住手。徐仁宇加快手上的动作，陆东植迅速地硬了起来，双手拼命捂住自己的嘴。“抱住我的脖子。”徐仁宇低声命令着。陆东植听话地勾住他的脖子，下一秒就被狂热地吻住。陆东植觉得自己真要疯了，间或还听到外面的人似乎找来了法警打算开门。  
徐仁宇像是察觉了他的不专心，狠狠地咬了他的下唇，继而又加深亲吻。随着手上的动作越来越快，陆东植知道自己快到临界点，手紧紧抓住徐仁宇背部。  
“啊-------”在他射出的那一刻，徐仁宇松开了他的嘴，撩人的呻吟声瞬时泄露一片春光，而厕所的门也同时被打开了。  
\--------------------------------------------  
陆东植脸色通红的跟着徐仁宇走出了隔间，外面则站着法警和几个神色恼怒的人。  
“你们知不知道这里是法院？”法警眼神逡巡在两人身上，“公然猥亵罪听说过吗？”  
“我们不是——” 陆东植刚要说话，徐仁宇搂住他的腰说道，“抱歉，我们年初结婚以来就一直没有见过面。”，他神色温柔的看了陆东植一眼，“是我不好。”说罢歉意地看着法警。  
法警咳嗽了一下，说了句，“夫妇感情好可以理解，但是也要注意场合。”然后示意他们赶快离开。徐仁宇点了点头，牵起陆东植的手走了出去。


	5. Spouse Privilege – 5

“各位陪审员，你们已经看完了所有的证据，听完了所有证人的发言。在你们评判我的当事人是否有罪时，你们的评判标准是“不存在任何合理的怀疑”，评判依据是控方的举证是否还存在疏漏而产生疑点。请记住，只要你们认为控方并未完成举证责任，疑点犹存，则疑点利益归于被告。你们必须判定我的当事人徐仁宇先生，罪名不成立。”   
辩护律师正在进行总结陈词。徐仁宇今天穿着黑色的三件套西装，打着深蓝色的暗纹领带，发型梳得一丝不苟。陆东植则坐在他身后，身穿深蓝色暗纹的西装，在胸前口袋里插了一块勃艮第红的方巾，以示庄重。两人的目光都盯着正在认真聆听辩护律师发言的陪审团。  
陆东植悄悄转了下视线，看向坐在前方的男人。自从有了亲密接触后，一想起徐仁宇对自己上下其手，陆东植就脸红到没法见人。陆东植试着用“缺少经验”来说服自己，可是在几乎夜夜梦到不可描述之事后，他便打消了用任何理由来合理化的念头。越描越黑大概说的就是这回事了。  
今天他早早地到达了被告的等候室内，等待徐仁宇和辩护律师的到来。  
终于到这一天了，陆东植吸了口气，3个月真是弹指一挥间。在等待最终结果来临的这些日子里，陆东植总是忍不住地思考着假使徐仁宇被宣判无罪，他就能坐等到手的那笔天文数字。若是徐仁宇被判有罪呢？陆东植意识到，他们之前都一直在考虑赢了以后要如何顺利地分钱，却从未想过万一输了，往后要怎么办。马上和徐仁宇离婚吗？不行，这样看起来目的性也太明显了；我成了什么人了？虽然一开始便是为了钱，但。。。。陆东植思绪开始变得混乱起来。离婚后，徐仁宇一个人打算怎么办呢？坐牢吗？只有坐牢了吧。照目前这个情形看，不仅牢底要坐穿，谁又会去看他呢。他的那些家人，谁又会真正关心他呢？陆东植想起日记里的那些只言片语，徐仁宇自始至终都只有一个人面对那些仿佛豺狼虎豹般的家人。也许自己还能去看看他，但是以什么身份呢？前夫？  
陆东植懊恼地叹气，怅然若失的情绪充斥着内心以至于都没有察觉到有人走了进来。  
“东植xi，你在想什么？” 徐仁宇观察了自言自语了好一会儿的陆东植，出声问道。  
“啊！什么！？” 陆东植差点跳起来，“你。。你走路没声音的吗？” 他拍着胸脯责怪道。  
“我已经在这里站了很久了。”徐仁宇欺身上前，手撑在墙壁上，完美地挡住了陆东植的去路，“在想什么？”   
刚刚满脑子想着的人此时正站在自己面前，陆东植下意识地举起手臂想要阻挡对方的视线。我脸红些什么啊？！不就是。。那个过了吗。。  
“嗯？”徐仁宇看着又开始出神地陆东植，忍不住用手轻轻拍了拍他的脸，“东植xi，你没事吧？”  
“没。。”本想一口否认的陆东植，想了下还是决定将自己的担忧说出来，“我是说，我们从来没想过，万一。。我是说万一，你还是被判有罪的话。。”  
“然后？” 徐仁宇看着陆东植的眼睛。陆东植觉得徐仁宇炙热的眼神让他有些慌张甚至害怕。害怕自己会读懂那些被他们经常以插科打诨方式可以忽略的情绪。  
“如果你还是被判有罪，你就不能继承遗产吧。那我们的协议就失效了，这段婚姻关系还有什么意思呢？” 陆东植低着头，尽量不去看到高个子男人的脸。  
“说的也是。”过了好一会儿，徐仁宇放下撑在墙上的手，转身走到房间的另一端，给自己倒了杯水。  
“我不是说一定会输。”陆东植不自觉地开始解释，“我只说我们要考虑那种情况。”  
“你说的没错，东植xi。我确实应该考虑，万一这步棋走错了，后面该怎么办。”徐仁宇喝了口水，“到时候，你只要签署离婚协议即可。剩下的，也和你没有关系了。我名下有存款和一些房产，即便不能和老头子的遗产相比，作为这次的报酬应该也不算少。”  
没来由的，陆东植感到异常生气。可是想了想，自己似乎也没有什么生气的理由。他垮下肩膀，显得有些落寞。  
徐仁宇将一切尽收眼底，背过身无声地笑了起来。  
**  
“现在坐在那边的人，并不是圣人。”辩护律师看着陪审团，慢慢地从左边踱步到右边，“他也许个傲慢的混蛋，也许个卑鄙无耻的小人。可是这都不是我们今天在这里审判他的原因。我们只需要弄清一个问题，他，徐仁宇”，辩护律师转过身指着辩护席上的徐仁宇，“是不是杀害死者徐锺贤的唯一人选。”  
“控方的明星证人，沈宝静警长，在明知我当事人可能是推她父亲下楼的嫌疑人时，没有提出避嫌而继续参与调查。而检方的证据，那把作为凶器的猎枪上，在扳机和枪管处都找到了不属于我当事人，而是第三者，徐志勋的指纹。不仅如此，徐志勋有着明显的杀人动机，但警方却连排除性调查都没做，就直接将其从嫌疑人的名单上划去了。而理由更是令人发指，是因为一份根本没有人能证明的所谓口供。”  
“控方一直强调陆东植作为徐仁宇的配偶，在与他利害关系冲突地情况下指正徐仁宇，因此可信。首先，控方所谓一目了然的目击场景实则是由于反光的原因，立于窗外根本无法看清开枪者站立之处的景象。而控方却说陆东植就站在同样的位置，一样的条件下，看到了我当事人开枪的场景。最重要的是，我们一直都忽略徐志勋，这个被警方早早排除在外的‘旁观者’。死者对其一直宠爱有加，但却只留给他不到总财产额百分之一价值的信托基金。他恨我的当事人是人尽皆知的事。他绝对可能无法接受，一直宠爱他的父亲居然将大部分遗产都给了自己最讨厌的大哥，而痛下了杀手。警方也从没找到任何证据能彻底排除他杀害徐锺贤的嫌疑。凶器上甚至都找到了他的指纹。各位陪审员，徐志勋也有可能是扣下扳机的那个人。而这，就是合理的怀疑。”  
辩护律师结束发言走回位置后，拍了拍徐仁宇的肩膀。  
“各位陪审员，你们已经听完了所有的证词和证言，以及控辩双方的总结陈词。现在你们需要就被告徐仁宇是否故意杀害徐锺贤作出裁决。现在休庭，陪审员请回到评议室做出你们的决定。”  
**  
陆东植坐在等候室里，忐忑不安地咬着手指。他活了29年，从来没有像今天一样，坐立不安到快要晕倒的地步。他抬头看徐仁宇，那人背着手站在窗前。窗外艳阳高照，而徐仁宇的背影则堙没在阴影之中。  
“你在想什么？”陆东植问道。他的声音都带着微微地颤抖。对方既没有动，也没有回答。  
“说点什么吧？”陆东植实在坐不住，起身开始走动。徐仁宇依旧看着窗外，没有回答意思。  
陆东植来回地踱着步，皮鞋敲击在大理石地面上的声音单调而空洞。  
“你想和我离婚吗？”徐仁宇突然出声。  
“啊？都什么时候了，你还关心这个问题？”陆东植快被气笑。  
“这个问题对我来说，同样重要。”徐仁宇转过身，神色严肃。  
“我。。我不知道。”陆东植声音低了下去，“。。。。协议上都写了吧，我们迟早是要离婚的。”  
“那你想吗？”徐仁宇走到他面前，伸手捏住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头不能逃避眼神的接触。“你想离开我吗？”  
“什么叫‘离开你’啊，我们。。我们本来就不是这种关系啊。。”陆东植想要拨开徐仁宇的手，他真的不想去思考这个问题背后的意思。我明明就是为了钱才。。  
“不回答也没关系，今天审判结果出来以后，我们就可以签离婚协议。”徐仁宇放开了陆东植，他眼神中的温度消失了，“这些日子辛苦你了，陆东植xi。”  
陆东植还来不及回答，休息室的门被打开，“陪审团回来了。” 辩护律师的声音在陆东植听起来，像极了某种意味着结局来临的钟声。


	6. Spouse Privilege – 6

法官打开写有陪审团决定的纸条，看了一眼后便交还给书记官。  
“陪审团主席，你们做出决定了吗？”  
“是的，法官大人，我们已经做出决定。”  
“对被告徐仁宇故意杀害徐锺贤这一项指控，你们的裁定是？”  
陆东植觉得自己的心脏已经跳到了嗓子眼，他耳朵里充满了轰鸣声，脑袋有点发昏。他紧紧地抓住自己的大腿，想以此来保持冷静。  
“关于被告徐仁宇被控故意杀害徐锺贤一案，” 陪审团主席看了徐仁宇一眼，转向法官接着说，“我们裁定，被告徐仁宇谋杀罪名不成立。”  
“被告徐仁宇谋杀罪名不成立，当庭释放。”  
**  
陆东植呆坐在位置上，脑中一片空白。罪名不成立。他们赢了。徐仁宇赢了。  
“东植xi，东植xi！”听到有人在叫自己的名字，陆东植才缓缓回过神。  
“准备一下，我们要出去见记者。”辩护律师兴奋地交代他一句后，就转身去打电话了。  
徐仁宇走到他的身边，“怎么了，我以为你会很高兴？”  
“是啊，我是很高兴。”陆东植的声音听不出任何高兴的意味。  
“那可真是太好了。” 徐仁宇心不在焉地回答着。  
“我是不是应该抱着你喜极而泣？”陆东植试着开起了玩笑，但他的笑容有些黯淡。  
“你想的话，我倒是不介意。” 徐仁宇的目光看向大厅，似乎他更关心门外的记者。  
“走吧，要哭也要在记者面前哭。”陆东植整了整领带，向外面走去。  
**  
“徐仁宇xi，请发表下对陪审团裁决的结果的想法？”  
“陪审团做出了明智以及公正的裁决，我对本国的司法体系一向非常有信心。” 徐仁宇向媒体点头致意，他镜头感非常不错，说话很有节奏感，闪光灯毫不吝惜地对着他闪起。陆东植丝毫不在状态，他甚至都不知道媒体在问些什么。徐仁宇说审判结果出了，就要签离婚协议。陆东植现在心情糟透了，而那个令他烦恼的原因正在八面玲珑地回答着问题。  
“徐仁宇xi之前说要补办婚礼的，定好日期了吗？” 一堆话筒举了起来。  
“如果东植xi想好的话，我怎么都可以。”徐仁宇笑得丰神俊朗，却看都不看身边的陆东植一眼。  
“东植xi，你怎么说？”话筒们又默契地转向了陆东植。  
“我。。。啊。。我不知道。。”陆东植回答得有点有气无力。  
记者似乎有些不满意这个模棱两可的回答，继续追问，“会请双方的家人出席吗？”  
“如果他们想来的话，我们自然是欢迎的。”徐仁宇伸手把那个快要抵到陆东植脸上的话头拉向自己这一边，“等我们订好了日子，自然会通知大家。”  
突然有人从后方高声地喊了起来， “徐仁宇xi，检控官表示一定会向更高一级的法院提出上诉，并会一直坚持到最高法院。甚至要加急签发其余七项指控的逮捕令，你怎么看？”  
“我们对此事不发表任何看法。”辩护律师出声打断那名记者地提问，但徐仁宇抬手制止了律师继续往下说的意图，他朗声道，“如果他们能申请到逮捕令，我等着他们来抓我。”  
**  
由于时间的问题，警方最快只能到下周一才能申请到逮捕令，法律上而言，徐仁宇是完全的自由身。警方无可奈何，只能派了车跟随其后进行盯梢。  
陆东植从后视镜中看见后方不远不近的距离跟着的车，再看了看身旁专心致志开车的徐仁宇，没好气地问，“这是要去哪里？”  
“Hotel Parc Chalet. 家里还被那群警察给封着，暂时不能住。”  
“我要回自己家。”陆东植依然没好气地说着。  
“先跟我去签文件，再送你回去。” 徐仁宇表情淡漠。  
“签就签！” 陆东植看着车窗外快速掠过的街景，眼睛酸胀到不行。  
**  
陆东植上次来Parc Chalet的时候，他只是个跟着老板来应酬的小代理。Club的门童甚至因为他穿着寒酸而拦下了他。  
今时不同往日，现在酒店的经理不仅用巴结地声音喊着，“陆东植xi”，还亲自替他开门，只因为自己现在是徐仁宇，这个有可能成为大韩证券下任会长的合法配偶。陆东植觉得世事无常的讽刺真是体现的淋漓精致，而自己在几分钟以后，也将成为徐仁宇的过去式。不知道Guy Ritchie会不会觉得这是个能拍成电影的好点子。  
进房间后，徐仁宇打开律师留给他的牛皮纸袋，拿出一份文件放在陆东植的面前，还贴心地放了一支签字笔。  
陆东植看着徐仁宇自顾自地脱去大衣，走到吧台倒威士忌，动作流畅优雅，仿佛这个离婚协议根本微不足道。  
“签完我就能分到钱了？” 陆东植拿起那几张薄薄的纸，却好似有千斤重。  
“虽然我之前说过，我们要保持6年以上的婚姻关系，你才能分得财产的一半以上。不过没关系，我已经要求律师将条款加入其中，你现在签字也能分得5成，加上两处房产。” 徐仁宇抿了一口酒，示意陆东植往下看，“你看完没什么问题，就在底下签字吧。”  
“要是我现在不签呢？” 陆东植将文件扔回桌上。  
“那也行，六年后，你可以分到更多。” 徐仁宇耸耸肩，扯出半个微笑。  
陆东植不知道为什么自己现在想当场掐死对面那个看上去悠闲自在的人。他快要气疯了，他想骂人，又想哭。可他又有什么立场去骂徐仁宇呢，当初他们就是因为钱而定下了协议。徐仁宇甚至现在就答应给他那么多钱，他应该笑才对。  
陆东植拿起笔，手指抖得厉害连笔盖都快旋不开。他翻到最后一页，看到签字栏上徐仁宇已经将大名签好。握着钢笔的手迟迟没有落下，但眼泪却先一步打湿了本该签名的地方。  
陆东植突然狠狠地将钢笔摔到地上，拿起离婚协议几下就撕成了碎片。“你别想这么甩掉我，徐仁宇！你这个大混蛋，大变态！”徐仁宇放下杯子，拾起地上已经变成碎片的协议。陆东植冲过去，一把拍掉，揪住徐仁宇胸口的衣服发狠地哭着，“我六年后也不会签，你别想这么利用完我就完事！你一辈子都甩不掉我！我要缠着你，分你的钱！等你死了以后！我还要改嫁！”胡乱抹掉眼泪，陆东植瞪大眼睛不甘示弱地看着徐仁宇。  
“好啊，但是你要改嫁，我就算做鬼也会把那个男人给杀了。” 徐仁宇反握住陆东植抓住自己的手，“你今天说出话，我全都记下了，你最好不要反悔。”  
陆东植惊觉自己好像说了什么不得了的话，可他来不及时间细想便被那个高个子男人给狠狠地吻住了。


	7. Spouse Privilege – 7 END

徐仁宇的吻带着霸道的热情，陆东植只消尝过一次便晕头转向，全身的力气仿佛瞬间被抽空。高个子男人不由分说地撬开陆东植的牙关，以一种不容拒绝的姿态席卷他的点点滴滴。正如当初，他捡到他的日记，他擅自闯进了他平凡的人生，使他的人生无限脱轨。徐仁宇诱惑他，胁迫他，陷害他甚至想杀了他。在陆东植以为自己终于能够回到正常世界的时候，这个狂躁恐怖的男人又向他抛出了一个带着甘美气息的剧毒果实，彻底将他拉向了深渊。自己真的仅仅是因为能分到钱才答应的吗？即便是此时此刻，陆东植还是不敢想下去。他执拗地想要抓住虚空中的一点，却不知徐仁宇带着黑色气息的漩涡在他未曾察觉的时候已经掩埋了他的最后一丝逃脱的机会。

徐仁宇不停地变换着角度占有着他的口腔，交换津液发出地“啧啧”声显得猥亵而催情。富有技巧的亲吻将欲望从陆东植的身体深处唤醒，蔓延至四肢百骸。陆东植清晰感到自己西装裤变得越发紧绷，沉睡了29年不曾被开拓触碰的情欲，竟只因为这个男人的亲吻快要决堤。

不公平。太不公平了。陆东植抓住徐仁宇的头发，强行中止了对方攻城略池的行为。徐仁宇喘着粗气，脸上是被打断好事而露出的些许焦躁不耐烦的神色。

“你也会有这种表情。” 陆东植忍不住笑了起来。或许，这次并不只是他一个人没头没脑地被牵着鼻子走。

“闭嘴。” 徐仁宇用比平时更加低沉地声音说道，沙哑的音色带着毫不掩饰的欲望。他扣住陆东植的脖子，低头想要重新吻住那张还想继续发声的嘴。

“哎，等等。” 陆东植用手挡住了徐仁宇凑近的脸。徐仁宇眯起双眼，脸色变得不善，“东植xi，你还有什么话想说的，最好一次性说完。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇因为欲望而放大的瞳孔，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“东植xi，很不错。” 徐仁宇一手卡住陆东植的脖子，自上而下地咬住了他的嘴唇，一只手大力地扯开了陆东植身上昂贵的丝质衬衫，纽扣散了一地。陆东植则抓住徐仁宇的领带，稍稍仰起头，让后者更方便地深入亲吻纠缠。徐仁宇伸手滑入陆东植敞开的衣襟内，很快找到了胸前的敏感点，毫不客气地用手指拨弄挑逗起来，嘴上则不间断地亲吻着已经被折磨的发红的嘴唇。陆东植觉得整个人都临近爆炸的边缘，徐仁宇似乎是故意忽视他早已脆弱不堪的下半身，抚摸着他的身体的手总是在接近腰部的时候便不再往下。陆东植紧闭双眼，紧紧环住徐仁宇的脖子，下身的欲望不仅得不到缓解，还被不断地撩拨刺激着敏感的部分，他感觉自己像条快要溺死的鱼。长时间的接吻造成的缺氧放大了身体上的快感，陆东植不住地扭动着身体，西裤的前端早就湿了大片。他甚至觉得自己也许连裤子都不用脱，就能直接射精。

“东植xi，睁开眼睛看着我。” 徐仁宇终于放开了他的嘴，在他耳边吹着气，手上的动作也停了下来。

“嘎，啊？” 陆东植睁开眼，仰起头看向面前的男人。他整个人都像只树袋熊一样半挂在徐仁宇身上，全靠后者搂住自己腰部的手在支撑全身的重量。

“正餐才刚要开始呢，你这样可不行。” 徐仁宇低头啄了下陆东植的鼻尖，迅速地解开了他的西裤，握住了他早就颤动不已的热源。

“呜，不要这样。。。”生理性的泪水滚落了陆东植的脸颊，“放开我。。”

“不行。” 徐仁宇加重了手上的力气，食指和中指夹住陆东植阴茎的根部，将快要喷薄而出的欲望死死得锁住，拇指却不知轻重地摩擦着他的龟头。“不然，你求求我？”徐仁宇边说，边舔过陆东植的耳垂，引得身下那人一阵激灵。

这个大混蛋！！！！陆东植在心中恨恨地骂道，可惜命根子被徐仁宇握住，他此刻只想对方用修长的手指让他射出来。男人，真是欲望的囚徒。

“求。。求求你。。” 陆东植小声地呜咽着，被欲望染指的声线听起来异常撩人。

“嗯？” 徐仁宇却不打算就此轻易放过他，手指死死地圈住灼热的根部，另一只手还绕到陆东植的背后，沿着他的脊柱用指甲轻轻地搔刮轻抚着。

“求求你，让我射吧。。。”陆东植喊出了声。他抓着徐仁宇的衣领，似小鹿般湿润的眼睛祈求地看着男人，试探地叫着，“仁宇。。。”

徐仁宇闭了闭眼睛，努力控制住自己想要剥光陆东植的衣服，就地上了他的冲动。“你知不知道自己现在有多煽情？” 他低声地问着，“我现在等不及想要看你被上时候的表情，东植xi。”

那就快点啊，这个发情的混蛋。徐仁宇直白下流的话语让陆东植的下身变得越发敏感，前端不断地流出液体染湿了徐仁宇的手指。

“快一点。。求求你了。。”陆东植攀附着徐仁宇的脖子，难耐地蹭着对方的身体。徐仁宇终于送开夹住他根部的手指，慢慢地顺着他的阴茎撸动了起来。陆东植紧紧地靠在徐仁宇的颈窝处喘着气，他的腰部随着徐仁宇手的动作有节奏地摆动着，断断续续地呻吟着。

徐仁宇不断加快手上的动作，陆东植感到巨大的快感急速地汇聚在他阴茎的顶部，他知道自己就要到达顶峰。

“啊——” 陆东植几乎尖叫出声，白色的精液几乎全数喷在徐仁宇依然整齐的黑色西装外套上。斑斑点点的痕迹显得煞是淫糜。

陆东植还没缓过神，徐仁宇便将他一把转过身压在墙上，褪去了半挂在他腰部的西裤。

“你！”陆东植的脸贴着墙壁，男人灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的颈项上，他感到自己刚发泄过的欲望又有抬头的迹象。

“东植xi，现在轮到我了。” 徐仁宇说罢，将沾满陆东植精液的手指挤进了他的臀缝中，寻找着插入的位置。

“啊！” 陆东植吓得叫出了声，那个从未被触碰的隐秘之处现在正被人用手指强行侵入，异物感令他想要呕吐。他虽然悄悄看过一些描写男同性恋做爱的文章以及视频（？），甚至偷偷地想象过，但轮到自己亲自上阵时，他还是有些退缩了。

“放松点，东植xi。” 徐仁宇一边亲吻着陆东植脖子的敏感处，一边用手掰开他圆润的臀部，让手指能够更顺利地插入进去。

“痛。。。” 陆东植难耐地扭动着身体，墙壁冰凉的触感和身后的热源形成的反差让他无所适从，看不到徐仁宇的脸更让他没来由得紧张。

徐仁宇这边也好不到哪里去，额角都渐渐沁出汗水。陆东植的甬道本能地排斥着异物的入侵，导致他的手指被紧紧地绞住，进退不得。下身血脉贲张的地方还被前面那个毫无经验的家伙有一搭没一搭的磨蹭着。

徐仁宇想自己这辈子的耐心都用在今天了。他抽出手指，掰过陆东植的脸亲吻了起来，一手伸到前方抚触着陆东植的欲望。陆东植毫不犹豫地回应着来自身后人的热吻，身体也渐渐地放松了下来。徐仁宇感到陆东植逐渐放松了身体后，他再次摸索着将中指缓缓插入他灼热的甬道之中。

“等。。。” 陆东植抓住徐仁宇的手，“。。。不要这样。。”

“东植xi，都到这一步了，你觉得我可能停下吗？” 徐仁宇边说边将手指插得更深。

“不是。。。”陆东植支支吾吾地嘟囔着，“看不到脸。。”

徐仁宇手上的动作停了下来。陆东植想，该死，说错话了。

徐仁宇突然笑了起来，他转过陆东植的身体用力地亲了下他的嘴。“东植xi原来喜欢看着脸做。”

陆东植脸涨得通红。他知道自己在徐仁宇面前输得太彻底了。那人搂住他，哈哈地笑个不停。

“你到底要不要做？” 陆东植忍不住地大声问道。

“我真是越来越喜欢你了。” 徐仁宇的眼神变得比刚才更加幽深，他一把将陆东植扛起，快步走进里间的卧室。

陆东植还来不及消化徐仁宇刚刚的那句话，就被丢在了柔软的大床上，后者立刻欺身压上陆东植几近赤裸的身体。

**

徐仁宇跨坐在陆东植的身上，曲起的长腿正好落在陆东植纤细腰肢的两侧，一边脱去黑色的西装外套和背心，一边解着领带。陆东植伸手挡住了徐仁宇解领带的手，后者了然地笑了笑。羞赧也好，理智也罢，陆东植觉得那些东西都在和徐仁宇的纠缠中早就消失的无影无踪。现在，他只想和身上的男人尽情地做爱。

徐仁宇低头吻了吻陆东植的嘴，然后抬起他的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，另一只手则将另一条腿向外侧拉开。陆东植反射性地捂住了自己的脸。从未想过有一天，自己会这样门户大开地躺在男人的身下，还兴奋得发抖。徐仁宇伸手从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，倒了些在手上。对差不多是处男的陆东植而言，单单精液的润滑果然是不够。徐仁宇伸出手指在陆东植的后穴附近打着圈，间或探入指尖刺激着交感神经丰富的穴口。陆东植伸出手抓住徐仁宇的领带，将人拉近自己的脸。

徐仁宇的五官棱角分明，狭长的双眼目光深邃。总是一丝不苟的发型，早就散乱不堪，刘海垂到了额前，看向陆东植眼神似乎都变得柔和了起来。

徐仁宇发现自己进出的手指变得顺利起来，本来还不停地绞紧的甬道渐渐地放松了下来。他增加了一根手指，一边观察着陆东植的表情。身下的人只是认真的看着他，眼神时而有些朦胧，间或地发出一些呻吟声。他抽出手指，解开自己西裤的纽扣。他等得够久了，他甚至惊讶自己能够忍耐到这个地步。忍耐从来不是他徐仁宇的处世之道。

陆东植在徐仁宇的手指退出甬道时，没来由感到一阵空虚感。他看着男人解开裤子，露出堪比凶器的肉刃。他觉得自己今天很有可能会被撕成两半，一想到这样的庞然大物进入自己的身体，他觉得头晕目眩。

徐仁宇将陆东植的双腿向两边大幅度打开，握住自己的阴茎抵在陆东植因为润滑剂而变得有些黏腻的穴口上。陆东植抓紧男人的领带，不敢看对方的表情。徐仁宇拉开了陆东植遮挡眼睛的手，低声地命令着，“看着我。”

陆东植的脸红得快滴出血，徐仁宇在进入他的身体时一直紧紧地盯着他的眼睛。两人同时发出叹息，真是疼痛又欢愉的一瞬间。

徐仁宇硕大的凶器不客气地顶开了仍未适应的后穴，陆东植觉得快被不属于自己的滚烫温度给逼疯。疼痛感和陌生的快感同时侵袭着陆东植的神经末梢，他反射性地想要推开身上想要进入地更深的男人。手被抓住压过头顶，陆东植喘着粗气，看着徐仁宇以不容拒绝地姿态侵入他的身体。

“都进去了，东植xi。”徐仁宇拉着他的手往下探去。陆东植被引导着摸到了两人连接之处，温度高得吓人。他想缩回手，徐仁宇却死死按着不然他逃开。

“记住你今天说过的话。你要缠着我，直到死。”徐仁宇气息不稳地说着，“如果有变，我就杀了你。”

“这句话，我同样奉还给你。” 陆东植伸手拉下徐仁宇的脑袋，狠狠地咬在他的嘴唇上。

嘴上的疼痛感仿佛是解开最后一丝克制的暗号，徐仁宇缓缓地抽出自己的肉刃，再快要退出穴口的同时狠狠地撞了进去，身下的人被撞的倒吸了一口气。

徐仁宇露出嗜血的表情，他握住陆东植的腰发了疯似得抽插了起来。硕大的凶器碾过甬道内的皱褶，热度透过薄薄的黏膜深入五脏六腑。陆东植觉得自己都快被身上的人给撞碎了，他的呻吟声支离破碎，想要抓住领带的手因为对方剧烈的动作而根本无法发力。甚至因为身上的人用力过猛，陆东植头部好几次狠狠地撞在了床头柜的软垫上。他大叫着想让徐仁宇慢一点，可是身上的男人充耳不闻，低下头咬住他的脖子，更加凶狠地操了进来。甬道内被过度摩擦的刺激和疼痛感使他临近崩溃的边缘。他狂乱地喘息着，摇着头徒劳地抗拒崩溃的来临。徐仁宇将他所有急于宣泄的情绪全都堵回了嘴里，男人灵活地纠缠住了陆东植四处躲避的舌头，模仿着抽插的节奏侵袭着陆东植的口腔。陆东植无力地攀住那个肆意行凶的男人的肩膀，被迫和他急切地交换着亲吻。在情欲的漩涡里，这似乎是唯一能够给些许安全感的行为。

徐仁宇忽然松开卡在陆东植腰间的双手，抬起身下人的右腿架在肩膀上，换了一个角度再次深深地进入他的体内，狠狠地碾过了之前都未曾碰到的一点。陆东植此时再也忍不住大声地哭叫了起来，手指狠狠地掐进徐仁宇的背部，而男人则像是发现新大陆一般，开始反复地进攻同一个位置。陆东植觉得自己一定是疯了，体内的欲望如波涛般汹涌地席卷他通红的身体。他现在只想被身上的男人狠狠地占有。

还不够。

体内深处的声音尖利地叫嚣着。

还远远不够。

**

陆东植慢慢睁开眼睛。

自己正躺在浴缸里，微高的水温有种舒适安心的感觉。

“醒了？”熟悉的声音在他身边响起。

陆东植的脸瞬间涨得通红，之前翻云覆雨的画面悉数回到了他的脑海中。自己居然能叫得那么下流。越想越没办法回头去看那个人的脸。

“你做到后面就晕过去了，东植xi。”徐仁宇靠着浴盆坐下，“把我担心坏了。”

“。。。。。”，那你还做到底了啊！陆东植在心中狠狠地吐着槽，还是不愿转过去面对那个人。

“害羞了？” 徐仁宇突然凑到他眼前，狭长的双眼中是显而易见得笑意，“明明东植xi很尽兴嘛。”

“你闭嘴！”陆东植伸手想要捂住徐仁宇的嘴，却毫无悬念地被一把握在了手里。

“自己做过的事，还不许别人说，这个习惯可不好啊。”徐仁宇饶有兴趣地看着陆东植红扑扑的脸蛋，刚刚才得以舒缓的欲望又开始躁动不安起来。

“那也是和徐理事学的不是吗？” 陆东植发现自己自从和徐仁宇结婚以后，就相当喜欢呈口舌之快。

徐仁宇笑得好看，陆东植却本能地警铃大作。他正想要站起身去拿浴巾，被徐仁宇一把推回浴缸里。

“诶，你又发什么疯？” 溅起的水花洒了陆东植满脸。他抹掉脸上的水珠，却看见那个人解开浴袍，跨进了浴缸里。

“但我可不会像东植xi一样，” 徐仁宇一手按住陆东植的肩膀，一手握住他水下的某个一同醒来的部位，“口是心非。”

不给陆东植说话的余地，徐仁宇抬起他脸的同时堵住了他的嘴。

陆东植愤愤不平地捶打着徐仁宇的胸膛，但很快便缴械投降般的环住了男人的脖子，热情地回应了起来。

没过多久，撩人的呻吟声和水声便充满了整间浴室。

**

陆东植觉得自己和徐仁宇就像两只发情的野兽。

房间里的窗帘都被拉着，他们不分晨昏黑夜地交合，也不知道过去了多少天。除了偶尔打电话给前台要room service, 剩下的时间就是不停地做爱。甚至吃个饭，最后也能演变成他被压在餐桌上被徐仁宇狠操的情形。

如果说，一开始陆东植还有些顾虑和害臊，那么之后就根本是肆无忌惮地跟随本能行事。只要还有一丝力气，他们就能干柴烈火地冲动起来，仿佛整个世界只剩下他们两个一般，歇斯底里地交缠身体。陆东植累到快要昏迷的前一秒想着，如果被人发现他们俩精尽人亡地躺在一起，好像也不错。然后，便是一片黑暗。

徐仁宇醒来时，发现身边的人正躺在他的胸口熟睡。卷卷头发扎得他下巴有些痒，他抬起手拨开那人的头发，用眼睛描摹着他的五官。

“嗯。。” 那人皱了皱鼻子，然后睡眼惺忪地仰起头看着他，“几点了。。”

“早上6点。” 徐仁宇用手指亲抚陆东植的耳廓，“早餐想吃什么？”

“没想好。”陆东植撑起上半身看着徐仁宇，“有什么吃什么。”

徐仁宇勾过他的头，轻轻吻了一下，然后想伸手去拿丢在地上的电话。陆东植掰过他的脑袋，一点不客气地加深这个吻。

“你要是又不想下床的话，可以继续。”徐仁宇的手顺着陆东植光滑的背脊一路向下，最后停在臀瓣上不轻不重地捏着。

“那你试试能不能把这个床给搞塌。” 陆东植跨坐在徐仁宇身上，伸出舌头舔着男人的耳朵，“徐理事？”

徐仁宇扔掉电话，拦腰抱住陆东植将他压回了床上。

**

陆东植再次醒来时，有人正在按着他们房间的门铃。

徐仁宇看了一眼床头柜上的时钟，显示着下午23点30分。

他们俩互相看了对方一眼，谁会这个时候来找他们。

“徐仁宇先生，我们是警察，请你开门。” 外面的人见无人应答，便敲起了房门，“我们知道你在里面，请配合我们的工作。”

徐仁宇打开了门。门口站了十来个警察，而站在最前面的是沈宝静。她手里拿着一张纸，上面写着“逮捕令”三个字。徐仁宇嗤笑了一声，该来的还是会来。

“现在是XX年XX月XX日下午23点30分。徐仁宇，你涉嫌谋杀韩国籍男子XXX，YYY,ZZZ, AAA, 韩国籍女子BBB,CCC，以及企图谋杀韩国籍男子沈锡久，对你进行逮捕。你有权保持沉默，也有权请律师，但是你所说的一切都将成为呈堂证供。你明白了吗？” 沈宝静面无表情地宣读着权力。

“我现在打电话给律师。”

沈宝静以为自己幻听了，可当她抬起头的时候，却看到陆东植穿着浴袍正在拨打电话。脖子和隐约露出的胸口上是大片的吻痕。

她突然觉得自己很狼狈。自己曾想过也许陆东植会和徐仁宇结婚是真的有隐情。然而，这大片的吻痕就像是一个响亮的巴掌，打碎了她最后的一丝幻想。

“东植xi。”她听见自己开口。

“沈警长。即便是逮捕，能不能让他换身衣服再跟你们走。” 陆东植挂了电话，神情冷漠地看着女警。

沈宝静脑子嗡嗡地，丝毫做不出反应。其他警员看到沈宝静呆立在一旁，便出声说道，“可以，但是必须由警员陪同。”

陆东植点点头，示意他们解开徐仁宇的手铐。而徐仁宇在这一过程中，一言不发。

换好正装，徐仁宇被重新上了手铐。临出门时，徐仁宇转头看了陆东植一眼，后者忽然抱住他的脖子，在他的嘴上重重地亲了下。周围的警员都下意识地避开了目光。

“我和律师随后就到。” 陆东植晃了晃手里的电话。

徐仁宇点点头。沈宝静机械地推着他往前走，根本没办法再看陆东植一眼。

**

三个月后，徐仁宇六项故意杀人罪因为证据不足而被认定罪名不成立，但故意伤害罪证据确凿，罪名成立，被判入狱7年。

**

六个月后，徐仁宇正式继承徐锺贤留下的大韩证券超过45%的股权以及其他所有财产。徐仁宇通过律师表示，将全权委托其配偶陆东植代理并管理其所有名下的资产。

**

一年后， 陆东植通过董事会多数决议，以代理会长的身份接替去世的徐锺贤，成为大韩证券的董事会主席。

-Spouse Privilege- End


	8. Other Story : 五分钟热吻事件

五分钟热吻事件  
\-----“本台讯，目前被警方逮捕的连续杀人事件嫌疑人，现年35岁的徐仁宇是大韩证券公司会长的长子，是该公司的常务理事之一。其新婚的丈夫陆东植，则是该证券公司的职业经理人。据悉，现年29岁的陆东植出生于普通市民家庭，与其含着金汤匙出身的丈夫乃天壤之别。陆东植父母经营一家烧烤店，他也时常去店内帮忙。据该烤肉店常客称陆东植看上去老实本分，比较木讷，不像是能套住大韩证券太子爷的样子————”  
\------“首尔时间，今天上午10时10分，在首尔地区地方法院就徐锺贤被害一案提审嫌疑人徐仁宇。陪同徐仁宇出席此次聆讯除了他的辩护律师外，还有其新婚不久的丈夫陆东植。陆东植此前曾遭到警方逮捕，后因证据不足而释放。目前推测，陆东植当时可能是出于替徐仁宇脱罪的理由而故布疑阵——”  
\-----“小姐您好，请问您对徐锺贤一案有什么看法？” “看法？能不能多点嫌疑人徐仁宇的镜头？还有他的老公陆东植！！——”  
陆东植摔掉手中的遥控器，“这都是些什么东西？？”他指着电视机大喊大叫，“我哪里木讷了？故布疑阵？太看得起我了！”他随即拿起桌上的一份报纸，用食指狠命地戳着标题，“‘地狱的灰姑娘：血色爱情—专访陆东植’，不仅造谣采访了我，这种题目和内容，比地摊文学还要差劲！”  
自从徐仁宇被抓后，媒体的长枪短炮统统对准了监狱之外的陆东植。他们埋伏在他的公寓门口，伪装成食客进入烤肉店偷拍他的家人。甚至有人买通经营组的内部人员，把他办公桌里的资料都拿了出去，连垃圾也不放过！  
陆东植懊恼地窝进沙发。他拔掉了电话线，换了手机号码，大白天也拉着窗帘，就是为了躲开不知道何时何地会出现的高倍镜头。  
徐仁宇在看守所里倒是乐得轻松，根本不用担心这种随时随地，连上厕所都要被人偷拍的待遇。陆东植咬牙切齿地安慰自己都是“一夜暴富”的代价，可不停抠着桌面的手显然出卖了他的真实想法。桌上的手机适时得响了起来，陆东植查看来电，是徐仁宇的辩护律师。  
“东植xi，下星期是仁宇xi第一次开庭，有些注意事项我还想再和你确认一下。”  
“我知道，就是我要表现得平静淡然，不要和媒体直接交流。任何要求‘one line comment’的采访，都让他们直接去找你。”  
“非常正确。除此之外，还有一点希望你也能多注意一下。”  
“那是？”  
“你也知道仁宇xi的案子是全国性的高曝光度案件。在这种情况下要挑选陪审团，很难说他们能不受媒体的影响。”  
“那。。那要怎么办？”  
“我们不如利用媒体对他以及你的兴趣，为审判增加下砝码。你身为他的新婚对象，如果能表现对仁宇xi的关心以及和他感情状态很好的样子，会对仁宇xi的公众形象有好处。”  
“可他现在被指控杀了7个人，光表现些感情好会有用吗？”  
“公众不需要强化他被指控杀了7个人这个概念。我看到好几家媒体都比较关心你们的婚姻甚至是感情状态，既然如此，何不添砖加瓦，让他们做一下正面宣传。”  
陆东植心里打着拨浪鼓。人前和徐仁宇秀恩爱？虽然是为了钱，但也有点触他的底线。上次在宝静面前睁着眼说瞎话已经是他的极限了，如果继续下去，他必须要撒更多的谎来添补那最初的谎言。  
“而且这应该不是难事吧？你们结婚之后，都没有正式的一起过。仁宇xi告诉我，你们都还没作为合法夫妇一起醒来，他就被警方带走了。” 不知道为什么，陆东植觉得对方一定是在憋笑。  
“啊，这个，嗯。好，我会注意的。”陆东植赶紧打马虎眼混了过去，不让对方察觉自己因为突然脸红而有些语无伦次。  
“那就这样东植xi，有事随时打给我。”  
陆东植放下电话，思考了一会儿，便打开电脑搜索起了，“夫妻在公共场合秀恩爱的技巧”。  
**  
徐仁宇抵达法院的时候，台阶上已经挤满了大大小小媒体的镜头和话筒。徐仁宇随意扫了一眼，连CNN和BBC都来了。他冷笑了一声，跟着狱警下了车。刹那间，闪光灯和快门的声音此起彼伏，一些身手敏捷的记者伸长了手，举着话筒高声向徐仁宇提问，“徐仁宇先生，你有什么话要对您的家人说吗？”“徐仁宇，你为什么要杀你的父亲？”“徐仁宇你觉得审判结果会怎样？陪审团会相信你吗？”   
徐仁宇觉得现在的媒体真是智力低下，为了博眼球什么愚蠢的问题都会问。是打算刺激他然后抓点所谓的特写和独家镜头吗？  
“让一下，让一下，不要挡住路！”陪同他而来的狱警阻挡着拼命想要围上来的各种长枪短炮，以便徐仁宇能够顺利进入法院。  
“仁宇！”，突地一个声音响起，徐仁宇还未认清便被抱了个满怀。  
闪光灯更加疯狂的打了起来，记者们似乎打了鸡血，有几个都喊破了嗓子，“陆东植xi，请问您对这个案子的看法？你觉得你丈夫杀了他爸爸吗？”“陆东植xi是特地来迎接徐仁宇xi的吗？”“东植xi，请看过来！” 啊啊，这些记者，连话都不会说了。  
徐仁宇犹豫着要不要环住来人的腰时，陆东植突然凑到他脸颊上亲了一下。  
“啊~~~~”   
等等，他是不是听到有人尖叫了。

“仁宇xi。”陆东植终于拉开了些距离让徐仁宇能够看清他的样子。今天的陆东植看上去有些不一样。平时一头乱糟糟的卷毛被打理得干干净净，还露出了半截额头。不仅如此，他戴了一根勃艮第红的领带和徐仁宇同色的西装相得益彰。徐仁宇再稍稍退开了点，快速上下打量了下陆东植。和前几次那些便宜货完全不同，他今天这身深灰色的西装，剪裁合身，料子光滑细腻，一看就是按照衣服主人的身材特别定制的。  
“大家稍稍退后一下，我们可以给大家几分钟的时间问问题。” 辩护律师扬了扬手，示意沸腾喧闹的媒体和围观群众能够安静一下。  
陆东植咧嘴笑了一下，眼睛弯弯的眯成了一条缝，鼻子微微地皱了起来。徐仁宇注意到陆东植的两只手一直抱着他左侧的胳膊，半个身子都靠在了他身上。虽然不知道陆东植到底想干什么，但是徐仁宇还是很配合的搂住了他的腰。  
“陆东植xi,请问你对这次审判有信心吗？”  
“现在一切都是未知。但是不管结果如何，我都会陪在仁宇xi的身边。”  
“徐仁宇xi，请问你和陆东植xi为什么选择在你被捕的当天登记结婚？请问二人之前就已经打算结婚了吗？”   
这和我的案子有关系吗？徐仁宇暗暗翻了个白眼。  
“这个，你们问东植xi吧，家里大小事我都听他的。” 他拍了拍陆东植的手背。  
陆东植敲了下他的手臂，状甚害羞得笑了起来。  
“请问两位，如果结果顺利，会补办婚礼吗？”   
你确定你是报道法治新闻的记者吗？徐仁宇内心狠狠地吐槽。  
“这个是肯定的吧？” 今天心情莫名不错，徐仁宇仍然耐着性子回答。  
“时间差不多了，提问到此为止，谢谢大家。”辩护律师打断了还想继续提问的记者，看了看徐仁宇，示意他们进去等候。  
陆东植转身的时候，松开了勾住徐仁宇胳膊的手，而是伸手去握对方的手。  
“你干什么？”徐仁宇反射性地抽手，却被陆东植一把抓住。后者压低声音，“后面记者都看着呢。只要到了里面就没问题。”  
于是他们手牵着手步上台阶，陆东植甚至对着跟在两旁的记者微笑着打招呼。  
徐仁宇对陆东植一再展现的精湛演技相当佩服。看来连老天都在帮他，就在他快要被逼入绝境的时候，送来了这么大的惊喜。  
他转头看着陆东植，发现对方也正看着自己。陆东植像是鼓起勇气一般地深吸了一口气，然后慢慢凑近徐仁宇。他抱住徐仁宇的脖子，凑上脸开始亲他的嘴。因为缺乏技巧，他的牙齿狠狠地磕在了徐仁宇的嘴唇上，两人都吃痛地低吟了一声。但陆东植越战越勇地碾压着徐仁宇的嘴唇，丝毫没有退怯的意思。  
周围的人群爆发出了响亮的掌声和口哨声。徐仁宇稍稍回过神，发现陆东植还闭着眼狠命地亲着。徐仁宇伸手勾住陆东植的脑袋，稍稍掰开了些距离后，微微低下头自下而上地吻住陆东植，然后伸出舌头舔了下对方的嘴唇，就快速地退开了。  
陆东植的脸涨得通红，仿佛熟透的苹果，眼睛根本不敢和徐仁宇对视。徐仁宇凑近他低声说，“东植xi，下次小心点。”  
“没有下次了！”陆东植懊恼地想要甩掉手，可是突然想起似得往后看了一眼，只得乖乖地放回徐仁宇的手中。  
“我要分7成，不，我要8成。”陆东植气鼓鼓地说。  
徐仁宇再也忍不住，哈哈大笑了起来。

END


End file.
